Baby Fiasco
by kiara8921
Summary: SEASON 5 Gemma's jealous streak gets her in trouble when she sees Nero with another woman. She tries to solve things with violence which of course does not work out in her favor. ***"Fiasco you will not cut off that woman's nose!" She yelled at her husband.***
1. Chapter 1

_SEASON 5_

_Okay, so this story just popped into my head last night at work. It is set during season 5 and involved Nero and his henchman Lupe and Fiasco. They haven't been in many episodes, but there is a bit more info on them in this YouTube video by sutterink: BeforeTheAnarchy: Episode 7 "SAMCRO's New Neighbors" I'm not even going attempt to embed that code. Anyway…_

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own, not for profit

* * *

Gemma didn't deal with rejection well. Especially when her own flesh and blood was responsible for it. When Nero told her to 'ask her son' why they couldn't be together Gemma nearly had a fit. But now, this just wouldn't do. She would not be replaced. She was sitting outside the Elk Lodge. Watching some little Latina tart half her age kiss Nero goodbye. As he headed back inside something in her snapped. She was out of her SUV and across the parking lot before she even registered her anger. And by the time Nero ran out at the screaming and pulled Gemma off the young girl she had bashed the tarts face into her small Camry a half dozen times.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What are you doing?" Nero screamed for help from inside as he literally picked Gemma up off the ground and threw her at one of the men helping to carry in boxes.

Gemma was in shock. The girl's blood covered her hands and jacket.

"Juan, call Fiasco! Call Jax Teller! Get him here, and their doctor!" He knelt down to the young girl on her knees in the gravel parking lot. "Matia, Jesus, Matia, sweetie talk to me."

* * *

"That was Nero. He needs us at the Elk Lodge, now. Chibs, call Tara tell her to bring her medical bag and meet us there." Jax snapped his phone shut as the majority of SAMCRO took off on their bikes. A medical emergency at a whore house that wasn't even open for business yet could not be good.

And as expected a problem with their newest half legit investment had nearly the entire club rolling into the Elk Lodge 20 minutes later. Jax Tig Happy Greg the Peg and Chibs on their bikes, Juice and Clay in their now standard van and Tara mere moments later. The men pulled weapons and rushed the door, Jax pushing Tara with her medical bag behind him for safety. They were expecting signs of a shootout, maybe vandalism. Not Nero's psycho henchman holding a gun to Gemma as Nero stood off to the side not bothering to hold him back all while an escort held a bag of ice to a bloodied woman's face.

"What the hell happened? Jesus ma, what did you do now?" Jax knew instantly his mother was at fault, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. Tara rushed forward to the girl, along with Chibs to assist her as well as protect her from their obviously angry 'business partners'.

"Here, let me see." Tara pulled the ice back revealing a very busted nose and a soon to be black eye.

"Jesus, did you do that to her?" Jax stepped up to his mother who was held firmly in Lupe's arms, pointing at the hurt girl.

"You and my man here need to work this out; I ain't on your side for this one Jax." Nero warned.

"Look, I know you take your job seriously, but you can't kill my mother for beating the shit out of one of the whores." Jax stepped towards Fiasco, whom he now recognized as the man who had insisted on a tit and finger to prove the death of Emma Jean.

"Your mother beat the shit out of my pregnant wife. I'll take what ever the fuck vengeance I want for that." Fiasco spoke perfect English with a slight accent.

"Jesus" Jax groaned wiping a hand over his face.

"Fucking hell."

"You have got to be kidding me."

A chorus of shocked voices came from the Sons situated around the room, weapons still drawn.

"You beat up a pregnant woman?" Jax half asked half screamed at his mother.

"I didn't know she was pregnant. She doesn't look pregnant." Gemma finally attempted to defend herself.

"All the more reason not to go around arbitrarily beating up random women!" Jax yelled as he heard Tara mumbling to the still bleeding woman.

"How far along are you?" Tara asked calmly giving the ice to Chibs to hold.

"5 months. She didn't hit my stomach." Matia spoke for the first time in a quivering voice free of any accent.

Tara nodded and pulled out a stethoscope to listen to her small baby bump. "Any cramping?" She asked as she moved the stethoscope around.

"No, but I'm nauseous."

"Aye lass, you probably swallowed a good amount of blood." Chibs assured her.

"He's right. The heart beat is strong, but you should still go to a hospital and get checked out." Tara put the stethoscope away and smiled to reassure the girl.

Jax nodded at Tara and turned back to the man that had yet to lower the gun from his mother's face. "Look, she's okay. Baby's okay. Take your wife to the doctors, I promise you will never see Gemma again."

"No." was all Fiasco would say.

"Fiasco please." Matia pleaded standing up with the help of Chibs.

"She broke Matia's nose. I want her nose." Fiasco decided after a glance at his wife and finally lowered his gun.

"You want her nose?" Jax asked. "You know what tit for tat, fine. Have her fucking nose." He threw his hands up in the air and turned to Gemma. "Maybe this'll teach you to do what you're fucking told and stay the hell out of club business." The last thing he needed as a new president was his own mother fucking up a brand new business venture. The MC men looked on with a range of emotions at their president who just gave a man permission to physically hurt his mother. Some were in shook, some were proud he had taken a stand for the club and not his mother.

Fiasco grinned and holstered his gun. "Jackson don't you dare let him hurt me. Jesus, I'm sorry alright? You happy? I'm fucking sorry. Nero do something!" Gemma pleaded.

"You want me to do something? You beat the shit out of my baby sister 'cause you saw me kiss her cheek." Nero yelled stepping closer to her. "You are a jealous woman Gemma. Too jealous, and I do not find it attractive. You come near me or my family again and I won't call your son. I'll let my boy kill you any way he sees fit." Nero resisted the urge to spit on Gemma and walked over, wrapping his arm around Matia and taking her out of Chibs firm hold.

Fiasco eyed his wife once more before taking the last step toward Gemma. But Matia knew the look she just got. As the rest of the men prepared themselves to watch their former queen get punched in the face Matia flew out of her brothers arms and grabbed her husband's wrist as he pulled his knife from his belt.

"Fiasco you will not cut off that woman's nose!" She yelled at her husband.

"Whoa!" Juice said in shock taking a step up to be in line with his brothers.

"Hey" Clay yelled stepping forward as well.

"Fuck no. No." Tig stepped closer as well when he saw the knife.

"Jesus bro! I meant you could break it, not fucking have it literally!" Jax finally pushed himself between Fiasco and his mother who was still held firmly in Lupe's arms.

"I don't want her nose Fiasco. Just drop it. Come with me to the hospital. I don't want fucking vengeance." Matia yelled at her husband but all he could see was the blood on her face.

"Matia, she can't get away with this." He ran a hand down her cheek and pulled her close whispering in her ear, "What if she hurt the baby?"

Matia pulled away from him. "You don't know if she did. Just take me to the doctor Fiasco, please." She rested her hand on her small bump and Nero pulled her back into his arms. Fiasco sheathed his knife and the reached around Jax to pull Gemma to him by her hair.

"If you hurt my child I will skin you alive." He seethed into her ear quietly, but loud enough for the impossible silent Sons to hear. Next thing anyone of them knew he spun her around and planted her face into the wall so hard it caved in the dry wall.

Matia and Tara both jumped and let out loud gasps as most of the Sons either cringed or winced. Tig stepped up and caught Gemma before her unconscious body hit the floor.

"Hey!" Jax grabbed Fiasco's arm as he turned to collect his wife; Happy stepping up next to him to prevent him from being harmed. "My wife will take you to St. Thomas and take a look at the baby. If the kid's fine, this is done and settled." The last thing Jax needed was a psycho going after his mother.

"And if"

"And if" Jax interrupted Fiasco, "God forbid anything is wrong we will decide together what the punishment will be." Fiasco growled in response as Jax released his arm.

"Chibs, go with Tara, I'll meet you there." Tara and Chibs nodded and left as Fiasco took his wife in gentle arms that didn't seem possible after what he did to Gemma and led her out to her car.

"Nero" Jax rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Save it Jax. I'm going with Matia to the hospital. Our business arrangement stays the same, but if, and only if you keep that woman out of my, and my men's line of fire." Nero pointed to Gemma, still lights out in Tig's lap and jogged out the door to catch up with his sister.

"Jesus Christ, alright, put her in the van, get her to the hospital. Someone get her car out of here. I gotta go to the hospital. If that kid ain't 100% Fiasco's gonna go all Happy on my mother." Jax walked out trusting his men to follow orders.

Juice snickered and glanced at Happy who didn't seem fazed at being used as a scale of vengeance seeking.

Clay awkwardly knelt down next to Tig and examined Gemma's broken nose. "Take her to the hospital Juice, I'll take her SUV."

"Are you supposed to be driving yet?" Juice dared to ask, receiving dirty looks from the rest of the men present.

* * *

"Is this your first?" Tara awkwardly tried to make small talk as she applied gel to the ultrasound wand.

"Yes." Matia nodded and smiled, best she could at least, with her nose now set and bandaged.

"Were you trying or was it a happy accident?" Tara went on as she started the ultrasound.

"Very happy surprise. We tried for 2 years and finally gave up. When I started getting sick I wouldn't even take a test. I was so worried I would jinx it. Tara, if something is wrong with this baby Fiasco WILL kill Gemma." Matia admitted, sounding terrified.

Tara gave her a sympathetic smile and continued moving the wand around. "Is that why you had him wait in the hall?"

"If something's wrong I need to be the one to tell him, preferably while he's handcuffed to something very heavy." Matia said, completely serious and Tara gave her another small smile.

The baby looked perfectly healthy although nothing would be 100% till it was born. A fleeting thought popped into Tara's head that she could lie about the baby's health and use Fiasco to rid herself of Gemma. But Tara couldn't do that. Even though she wouldn't actually hurt the baby it just wasn't in her to put these nervous and excited prospective parents through the worry of something being wrong.

"As far as I can tell everything is just fine." Matai let out a huge sigh of relief along with a few tears of joy. "Do you want to know what you're having?"

"You can tell already?" Matia asked shocked.

"The baby's in the right position."

"Yes, please yes." Matia nodded her head emphatically.

"You're gonna have a boy."

"A boy? Oh my God." Tara couldn't help but smile and give the excited woman a hug before she rubbed the gel off her stomach.

* * *

Jax Chibs and Happy sat outside the examination room along with Lupe as Fiasco and Nero both paced outside the door. The rest of the men were with Gemma or finally back at the clubhouse.

"Hard choice; letting a man do that to Gem, and in front of you, for the good of the club." Chibs spoke up.

"Gemma needs to learn there are consequences to her actions. It's not the clubs sole duty to clean up after her shit." Jax defended the bold move.

"If the Lass or the baby aren't okay you gonna let him kill her?" Chibs dared to ask.

"I'd ask nothing less if it were my family." Happy added. Jax raised his eyebrow briefly and wondered if every criminal family had their own version of Happy.

"Let's just hope everyone is okay." Jax caved, resting his head in his hands.

The door opened and Tara stepped out, Fiasco and Nero both rushed into the room. "Gemma's gonna live another day. Matia is carrying a perfectly healthy baby boy."

Lupe jumped up at that and started spurting happily in Spanish as the other men shared a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna set her up with a doctor here. She told me they've been trying to get pregnant for years now. And she said if anything does go wrong Fiasco will umm, make good on his threats." Tara tried to be subtle in the public waiting area.

"Then find her the best doctor here. Club will pay." Jax kissed Tara and nodded her away. "Chibs, pass on my congrats to the happy family. I'm gonna go tell my mother the good news."

* * *

_I have 2 more chapters planned for Fiasco and Matia. I want to get them out before Tuesday incase Kurt Sutter throws a wrench in the new Elk Lodge story arc and makes my story completely farfetched. Not that is already isn't. So check back for updates soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_oh my god i love writing this story, i will admit it's like 80% pure fluff at his point, but it's hilarious. Chapter 3 (the last chapter) should be up monday._

* * *

Disclaimer, do not own, not for profit

* * *

Matia turned out to be more than just Nero's little sister; she was also his lawyer. Which meant she was often at the Elk Lodge making the place appear as legit as possible. It also meant he could check on her often. Tara's comment at the hospital had scared the crap out of him. If this was some kind of high risk pregnancy and something just happened to go wrong his mother would most likely be blamed for it.

Lucky for Jax and Gemma the expecting parents were both very overprotective of their future offspring. Matia took excellent care of herself, and Fiasco, well Fiasco nearly broke Greg the Pegs hand for lighting a cigarette in front of his now 7 month pregnant wife.

Probably the best thing to come out of this was that Gemma had finally been scared straight; to a degree. She hadn't come near Nero or the Elk Lodge since the incident 2 months ago. He still couldn't get her to stop coming by the clubhouse like she was still the queen of SAMCRO however.

"Matia, you're glowing." Jax walked into the main entrance and greeted the woman scanning something on an Ipad. Matia stood to greet the frequent visitors and accepted a kiss on the hand from Chibs. All of SAMCRO was more than polite to the woman whose child would decide Gemma's fate.

"Thank you Jax. Hi boys." She smiled at the 3 men receiving only a nod of greeting from Happy. While she felt funny having a whole MC fret over her baby she knew her husband well. They were right to worry.

"How's my mother's future feeling today?" He sat on the edge of her desk.

"Hungry and kicking." Matia smiled holding her side.

"Kicking…can I umm, feel?" Jax asked staring at her stomach. "Sorry I just, I was in prison when my wife was pregnant, never got to feel it."

Matia paused for a moment. She had found that these men were much like her husband; tough and cold when it came to business and following orders but incredibly sweet and loving when the layers were peeled back.

"Come here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her side over her son's kicking foot.

"Oh my god, that's amazing." Jax starred down at his hand on her stomach as if the kick would be strong enough to see.

"All right, shove off, I wanna feel too!" Chibs playfully nudged Jax aside after a minute and put his own hand on Matia's stomach. He smiled wide. "Haven't felt that in nearly 20 years. Like a God damn miracle it is."

Matia smiled and looked over at Happy, of all the men of SAMCRO he reminded her most of her husband, and Nero and Fiasco had noticed. Nero went on a rampage just last week about not needing 2 psychopaths looking after his whores and she always noticed the way Happy and Fiasco would stare each other down, holding some kind of silent competition with no end each time they were in the same room together.

"You want to feel too?" She asked him. He starred at her for a moment, his eyes flicking the room in his never ending guard dog stance before smiling and stepping forward. He let her guide his hand to the spot, barely touching her he was so gentle. Like he was afraid he could press too hard and hurt her or the baby.

"Wow. Does that hurt you?" He asked pressing the tiniest bit harder to feel the true strength of the baby.

"Only at 3 am when he gets his foot stuck in my ribs." All 4 adults heard Spanish coming from the hallway and Matia stepped away out of reach of Happy.

Nero and Fiasco came around the corner, Fiasco immediately glaring at the men and stepping to his wife. "Are they bothering you?" He asked his hands going protectively to her sides to block her from the men.

"No just chatting." She gave him a peck on the lips and he whispered something in her ear in Spanish before rubbing a hand over her stomach and walking to the door. He stopped and turned around, obviously not willing to leave till the others were safely with Nero and away from his wife.

"Nero." Jax reached his hand over to shake Nero's and the men started back down the hall to the office.

"Sorry to call you here on such short notice Jax, but I'm having a problem with one of your girls."

"Yeah, let me guess." Jax rolled his eyes.

"IMA" all 4 men said in unison as Nero opened the office door for them.

* * *

It was a good while later that a knock sounded on the office door and Fiasco popped his head in, speaking quickly in Spanish. Jax rolled his eyes. He REALLY needed to learn Spanish. Nero seemed happy with whatever it was Fiasco told him and Jax wondered if it had been a kill or a beat down.

"If we're done here I have some things to take care of." Nero grabbed a folder out of his desk drawer and stood up.

"Yeah, I think we're done here. I'm sorry about Ima, but I ain't below saying I told you so."

"I just can't believe she said it to his face." Nero shook his head at the latest stunt Ima had pulled with a client as he led the men back through the Lodge.

"Matia, clear out the Collins file, he won't be coming back." Nero popped his head into the make shift break room and threw the file on the table. "Is that an egg roll?" He stepped into the kitchen and pointed to the apparent lunch of his pregnant sister.

"No?" She answered setting it down on a plate behind her and shoving it next to her towards Lupe. "Egg rolls are a perfectly normal lunch!"

"You had 3 for breakfast. Did you buy her more egg rolls?" Nero pointed at Lupe.

"No, yes, but okay, I mean you can't say no to a pregnant woman! That's like a rule!" Lupe defended himself while Matia smiled at Jax who was waiting in the doorway and grabbed the plate trying to move out of the break room past her brother.

"Matia I swear to God if my nephew comes out with slanted eyes you're gonna have some serious explaining to do." Nero turned and caught her exit attempt.

"Yes Nero, because the food you eat determines your baby's race. That's exactly how this whole thing works." Matia retorted circling her stomach with a pointed finger as Chibs could be heard chuckling from the hallway.

Fiasco showed up from the opposite end of the hall and took the plate away holding it above her head. "No more, you can't have these."

"There MSG free!" She defended trying to get the plate back.

"There too high in sodium." Jax couldn't believe he was listening to this. Fiasco monitored his wife's sodium intake and he had been oblivious to his first wife shooting up while she was pregnant.

"The baby loves eggs rolls. I'll have a low sodium dinner. I'll have fruit. Oh! And pickles." She put her hand on her husband's chest once again failing in an attempt to get her plate back.

Fiasco handed the plate to Lupe and started ranting in Spanish about what Jax could only assume was his wife's crazy pregnancy cravings.

Lupe continued to hold the plate out of Matia's reach until Fiasco left the kitchen and then gave it back to her. "You're out of pickles, you want dill or spicy?" He asked her.

"Spicy, no wait, bread and butter." She snagged the egg roll sans plate and crept past Jax still in the door.

"Wait, bread and butter instead of pickles or bread and butter flavored pickles?" Lupe chased after his partners wife in a panic to figure out what she wanted.

Nero grabbed the file and eyed Jax. "You got 2 kids, is that normal? I wasn't with Luscious' mother when she was pregnant."

"Same here man, with both." Jax shrugged his shoulders and turned to his brothers getting ready to head out.

"Fiona ate a jar of pickles a day the last month she was pregnant." Chibs clapped Nero on the back as they all headed back out the door.

Jax sat on his bike and watched Matia and Fiasco across the parking lot. Lupe was sitting in his car on his phone probably waiting for his partner. Fiasco was running one hand along Matia's stomach and the other down the side of her face. The 2 were talking quietly in Spanish. Finally Matia turned to go back inside while not to subtly wiping tears from under her eyes.

"Hey!" He got off his bike and met Fiasco on the way back to Lupe's car. "Everything alright?" He nodded toward the building as way of explanation.

"She worries more now." He said simply and walked past Jax to the car.

"Everything good pres?" Happy walked up behind Jax and clapped him on the back.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Shit Hap, never realized how much Tara went through without me." He admitted, shaking his head.

"She had Gemma." Happy reminded him.

Jax thought of exactly what that must have been like for his hormonal wife while he was in lock up. "Shit bro. We need to stop at a jewelry store or something on the way back."

* * *

_Follow me on twitter :) kiara8921_


	3. Chapter 3

_3__rd__ and last chapter for Fiasco and Matia. Although, I must admit I've grown rather fond of them. No more story ideas for them though unless any of you have any suggestions._

* * *

Disclaimer, do not own, not for profit

* * *

"Shit, seriously? Is everything okay?" Chibs watched his president pace the garage on his phone. He finally snapped it closed and regarded the men all trying not to look like they were listening in. "Matia's in labor."

"She's not due for a month." Bobby voiced what the rest of the men were thinking.

"Sure it's not false labor?" Tig offered.

"Her water broke; does that happen during false labor?" Jax asked sarcastically.

"What's the play here pres.? We haven't worked through the details yet." Clay reminded the young man. It seemed he was always pointing out every possible problem or failure these days.

"I'm not taking Gemma there to sit on death row. Fuck, okay, Phil, take Gemma and V-Lin to Rouge River. I need to be at the hospital. SAMCRO needs to show a presence both for support and to stop any impeding slaughter."

"I'm with you brother." Chibs clapped Jax on the back.

"Me too." Happy stood up straight next to the wall he had been leaning on. Jax nodded. If something went wrong and Fiasco went ape shit Happy was probably the only one who could stop him.

"Second line in the parking lot might do you some good." Bobby threw in.

"Yeah, I just don't want us to go in there assuming something's gonna be wrong." Jax wiped a hand through his hair as he thought.

"This baby comes out wrong…. Its early man, early babies…"

"Yeah, I know what early babies look like." Jax put up a hand, remembering Abel, so small, and so weak, in that incubator, going through surgeries at only a few days old.

"Got to man, anything wrong with that baby, Gemma's fault or not, Fiasco ain't gonna show no mercy. He broke her fucking face. Not just her nose cracked her cheek bone, her eye socket…" Tig unneedingly reminded Jax.

"And I still have nothing to offer in place of my mother's still beating heart." Jax murmured. "Okay, Tig, Juice, wait in the parking lot. Bobby"

"I'll take care of the meet with Alvarez; I'll take Greg and Gogo." Bobby already knew where Jax's head was at.

"Alright, good." Jax nodded his head, happy with the plan.

"What about me?" Clay asked sarcastically raising his hand.

"Stay here and keep the garage running." Jax threw over his shoulder as he walked towards his bike. Clay scoffed. The irony of becoming the man he killed not lost on him.

* * *

"Were you able to find anything out?" Jax popped up from his seat in the waiting room as soon as he saw Tara.

"I talked to her doctor. Things appear to be fine, it's early but her water broke naturally. The baby just decided he was ready." Tara held up her hand and spoke in her calmest doctor voice towards her husband.

"How long is it gonna be?"

"Hard to say Jax. She's doing a natural birth, no drugs for the pain or to speed things along. She's not fully dilated yet. Hours probably. Where's your mother?" She finally asked looking around.

"Somewhere safe."

"Right, I'll keep you boys updated." She smiled at the other 2 men in the room before heading to the nurses' station.

* * *

"How long are babies supposed to take?" Juice asked Tig as the 2 sat on their bikes parked next to Fiasco's car.

"As long as they want to." Tig was annoyed. He'd begged for the last 3 hours to switch with Chibs or Happy upstairs. He couldn't take much more of Juice's moronic questioning.

"But like, in general…"

"Anywhere from 4 to 24 hours." Tig sighed.

"But usually what, six? More if it's bigger?" Juice wondered out loud.

"More if it's bigger? Jesus retard it's not a turkey. It's not timed per pound. You can't just turn up the heat and make it cook faster."

"Right, wait, you can't do that." Juice was now completely confused.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. You can't do that." Tig stomped out his cigarette.

"No I mean, when you cook a turkey. You can't turn up the heat to make it cook faster."

"Sure you can."

"No. You can't."

* * *

"Don't look so nervous Jackie boy." Chibs sat back down pulling a paper back out of his bag from the gift shop.

"Can't help it. I feel like I should be doing something."

"Like what, feed her ice chips?" Happy mumbled.

"What the hell are people supposed to do when they're waiting for a baby to be born?" Jax continued to pace the room.

"Father's hold the mothers hand, mother's well, their job is pretty self-explanatory. Family and friends wait with bated breath."

"And business partners and offspring of future massacre victims?" Jax shot back and Chibs.

"Well, I think Happy's meditating." Chibs turned toward the silent brother whose eyes were glossed over. "I myself have chosen to catch up on my reading." Chibs held up the freshly purchased book.

"Twilight?" Jax and Happy both asked simultaneously.

"Kerri Anne read them all." He shrugged and opened the book to the first page.

"You know they have a movie of that now." Jax pointed to the book.

"She said I had to read the book first." He looked up at his brothers. "WHAT? Bonding with an estranged teenage daughter is not easy!" He cracked the binding back and crossed his legs as Jax chuckled at him.

* * *

"And I'm telling you I know how to cook a god damn turkey!" Tig yelled in Juice's face, more than an hour after the disagreement started.

"Well obviously you don't know how to cook a turkey!"

"I know how to cook a fucking turkey!"

"You keep saying it! Doesn't mean I'm gonna believe it."

"What you want me to do? Prove it? Fine I'll cook you a turkey asshole."

"Ooo I'm scared, you gonna make stuffing and cranberry sauce to go with it?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, and some mashed potatoes you little turd!" Tig jabbed Juice in the chest with his index finger.

Both men looked to their side as 2 older women walked past them through the parking lot, "Hello ladies." Juice smiled wide.

"Beautiful day." Tig threw in.

The women picked up their pace just a bit before one threw over she shoulder, "Don't forget the gravy!"

"Myrtle! Keep your mouth shut, they seem like a fine couple to me." The other hushed her friend.

Tig and Juice looked at each other and backed up to their respective bikes.

"You see the new paint job Happy did on his tank?" Juice asked clearing his throat.

"Yeah, sweet skulls man." Tig nodded his head.

* * *

"This book has vampires." Chibs neatly closed it and set it down on the table in front of him.

"Yup." Jax bobbed his head a few times. He had finally sat down after an hour of pacing.

"You knew that?" Chibs asked.

"Tara made me watch all the movies with her." Jax admitted.

"All of them?" Happy asked.

"Yup. Second one's got a werewolf."

"Should have grabbed that grey book." Chibs mumbled to himself.

"Grey?" Jax asked.

"50 or 70 or a whole bunch of shades of grey. Sounded boring." Chibs shrugged his shoulder.

"Bro, that book is pure porn." Jax laughed.

"God damn it!" Chibs kicked the book off the coffee table and crossed his arms, settling in to pout for the next half an hour.

* * *

"Just stop now dude, you owe me like, $20 already." Juice laughed as Tig tried to get another pebble into the pothole 4 parking spaces down.

"Shut up, you're ruining my concentration." Tig snapped and tossed the pebble swearing when it bounced back out.

"Ha! $21 man."

"Shut the fuck up."

"That's your come back for everything. You're a sore loser." Juice pointed at him before snagging another pebble.

"I am not." Tig responded and then 'accidentally' hit Juice's elbow as he let go of the pebble.

"Hey! Are too man. I would have made that!"

"Looks like its back down to $20. Stand back retard, I just caught my second wind."

* * *

"How's it going in there?" Jax asked as Tara came out of the magical doors that held in the sounds of the screaming mothers.

"Lots of yelling. Mostly in Spanish, but I'm pretty sure I could guess what she's saying." Tara blushed.

"Did I bit o swearing yourself there Doc?" Chibs asked.

"I screamed things about Jax that made Gemma blush."

"Gemma can blush?" He asked astonished.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there baby." Jax got up and kissed her cheek. "I never realized how much I missed. With both my boys. The pregnancy's the births. Jesus Christ."

"Guess you lucked out. Got the sons without the bitchy pregnant wives to deal with."

"No baby, I'm sorry. I should have been there. There to hold your hand, hold my son, cut his cord. Get you pickles." Jax kissed her forehead.

"Pickles?" She pulled away and asked him.

"Don't all pregnant women crave pickles?"

"I don't' think I ate one pickle while I was pregnant." Tara defended herself.

"No but the brown rice drenched in mustard was always appealing." Chibs reminded her.

"Brown rice AND mustard are both very healthy." Tara again defended herself.

"Together?" Jax asked her.

"Oh you carry a fetus and see what you find delicious!" Tara snapped and stormed out.

* * *

"They're stupid." Tig shot back.

"They are not stupid." Juice whined.

"I mean, do you want people to think its hair? OH look at him, he's so talented he can shave his hair into lightning bolts!" Tig said in a dreamy voice.

"People do not think it's my hair! I just like them."

"And how much time do you spend shaving your head so people can see them? And that stupid Mohawk! If you're gonna shave your head just shave the whole damn thing!"

"It's called a hair style. At least I care what I look like in the morning. When's the last time you even combed that thinning rats nest?"

"Not thinning, why would you say thinning? My hair is not thinning!" Tig stepped off his bike ready to throw a tantrum.

"Dude, I can see your scalp!"

"I can see yours too!"

"Cause I shave mine! Not because I'm going bald!"

"Oh great, so first it's thinning; now I'm just going bald!"

* * *

"Jax." Tara came rushing through the doors.

"What?" All 3 men shot up out of their chairs at the look on her face.

"There's….there's a problem."

"Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ." Jax rubbed the back of his neck.

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. The doctor is trying to release it before she stars pushing again, but if he can't she's gonna have to be cut open." Tara explained sans medical lingo which wouldn't serve any purpose with these men.

"But even if the doctor cuts her open, the baby could still be okay, right?" Jax asked.

"Yes, absolutely. But…she's really upset about it. She wanted to this all natural, and Fiasco is… he just wants to keep his wife happy."

"This could end up really bad, couldn't it?" Jax mumbled more to himself then the others.

"Jax. Fiasco asked if Gemma was here."

* * *

"I missed the first. Barely made it for the second. Bitch never let me forget it either." Tig remembered his children's births.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Being the one to cut the cord. Holding my kid, showing him off to family. How could you miss that?" Juice sounded dreamy.

"Shit happens. And labor happens. Like this, not when you plan it. Before you even have a plan for it. Fawn was 2 weeks early; I was in Tucson for that one wasn't even in the state when she was born. I stuck closer around for Dawn; I was only 4 hours away when I got the call, made it in time for the last few pushes. Didn't cut the cord though. Slimy baby creeped me out." Tig shivered as he said it.

"Your slimy daughter creeped you out?" Juice laughed.

"Ain't funny man, they come out all small and bloody with this white shit on them and they're screaming and crying, and the nurses got to clean the gunk out of their noses."

"It's the miracle of life Tig."

"It's disgusting."

* * *

All 3 men popped up as the door once again opened. This time it was Nero, not Tara coming out, and with a small bundle in his arms.

"There's some men out here that have been very worried about you." He chuckled into the bundle before turning it for the men to see his new nephew.

"Jesus, Nero he's gorgeous." Jax stepped up but didn't dare touch the boy.

"17 ¼ inches, 6 ½ pounds, absolutely healthy. Dezi Antonio Munoz."

"Congratulations Uncle." Chibs smiled wide as he regarded the newborn.

"Thank you. Fiasco says Gemma is off the hook. You boys are free to go."

"Right, yeah." Jax forgot completely about the threat as he stared at the newborn.

"How's Matia?" Happy asked, pulling his own eyes off the yawning baby as the others started to coo.

"Exhausted. Fiasco's with her. Lupe's calling family. He's about as proud as Fiasco, they're making him Dezi's god father."

"And here I thought we were gonna be a collective god father MC." Chibs joked. "Sure as hell worried enough over this little boyo."

"God, I can't believe I missed this." Jax finally reached out and stroked the little guy's hand with one large finger.

"Nothing like watching a life being brought into the world Jax."

* * *

_Okay, so considering this entire 3 chapter story was inspired by the lines "You beat up a pregnant woman?" and "You will not cut off that woman's nose!" I'd have to say I'm pretty happy with this story. Just a little fluff to break up my writers block. I hate when I have a great idea all worked out and then by the time I type it all out I'm already getting bored with it. I guess I need to learn how to type faster! Lol._


End file.
